


Make It Rain

by GardeniaValen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaValen/pseuds/GardeniaValen
Summary: 警探！Charles，年下。算摩斯探长前传（Endeavour）的AU但会有不少改动，而且肯定不是什么正经探案文x





	Make It Rain

1

Charles抬手把淋得透湿的头发朝后抹，一边走向自己的座位。这场大雨来得毫无征兆，就在离警局十米远的时候他眼睁睁看着雨水兜头浇下，砸在遮光板前的挡风玻璃上。尽管找了个最近的地方停车，三步并作两步跨进大门，他的制服也没躲过泡水的命运。  
Alex Summers正对着一位女士询问情况，看到他时打了个招呼，他点点头，回头漫不经心地瞥了一眼，然后震惊地站在原地。  
那位红发女士抬头看向他，平静地开口：“Hi Charles。你看起来不怎么好。”  
有那么几秒Charles只是不可置信地瞪着她，好确定眼前这个本应该呆在纽约的人不是他的幻觉。他脸上闪过惊讶和欣喜，又在看到她脸上的焦虑后转为担忧：“Raven？”  
“你们认识？”Summers看向他俩，“这位……Darkholme女士是来报一起失踪案的。失踪的是她的室友，Angel Salvadore，杂货店收银员，没有联系得到的亲属。”Summers把桌面上的照片推到Charles眼前，上面的女孩很年轻，可能还不到20岁，对着镜头笑容灿烂，“她在前天晚上6点出门以后没有回过住处。Darkholme女士今天早上10点的时候去Salvadore工作的杂货店找过她，但店长说Salvadore没来上班。”  
“好的，谢谢你，这里就交给我吧。”Summers起身离开的时候冲他挑眉，Charles叹了口气，“这是我妹妹。”

 

“所以，”Charles翻看着Summers记的笔记，“你认识Salvadore多久了？”  
“差不多一个月吧。在我搬到这里以后认识的。”  
好极了，Charles Xavier警探的妹妹来到他所在的辖区住了一个月，而他对此一无所知。Raven面无表情地补充了一句：“我没找到合适的时间告诉你。”  
“那现在这个时机挑得不错。”他干巴巴地回道。Raven翻了个白眼，反击到了嘴边又咽回去。“她前天走的时候穿着什么，都带走了什么东西？”  
“绿色无袖紧身裙和红白条纹的高跟鞋，我记得。没什么特别的，就跟往常一样，只带了个白色小包。她衣服和洗漱用品之类的东西都在，包括她的宝格丽和帕科都放得好好的，如果要走她不可能不带上它们。”  
Charles的笔尖顿了一下：“你知道她有没有什么……男朋友或者未婚夫吗？”  
Raven沉默了几秒，抬眼看他，“她那天晚上是去酒吧上班。脱衣舞娘。”她眯起眼，“假如你们会因此认为她的失踪无关紧要——”  
“我们当然不会，”Charles皱眉打断了她，“你知道我不会。所以就你所知她最后出现的地点应该在酒吧？她在哪家酒吧工作？”  
Raven叹口气，“我没问过，但应该不太远，可能就在南牛津郡。她很少提起她的另一份工作，我不想让她尴尬。”  
“没关系，这地方总共也没几家酒吧，我相信我们能很快查出来的。”Charles的手安抚地放在Raven手背上，她点点头。  
Charles无声地凝视他的妹妹，知道她也在打量他。她看起来成熟自信，五官线条比起四年前更分明了些，褪去了他记忆中的婴儿肥。最明显的变化是她的头发，柔软卷曲的金发理成了红色短发，服帖地拢在耳后。他好奇在Raven眼中他又成了什么样？  
忽然Raven握住Charles的手：“我想起来，我见过她带一个人回来。大概二十五六岁，瘦高个，可能比我高三四英寸。棕发，有点德国口音，以及，看起来很辣。”Raven吐了吐舌头，“我听到Angel叫他Eric。但我只见过他一次，喝了杯咖啡就走了，我们没怎么聊。Angel说他只是个朋友。”  
Charles若有所思地抽出桌角叠着的卷宗，翻到一张照片，“他看起来眼熟吗？”  
Raven面露讶异：“哈？他怎么了？”  
“Erik Lehnsherr，20岁，修车工，昨天晚上因为打架斗殴被拘留了。看来我们可以先从这里入手。”他靠到椅背上，看到Raven饶有兴味的眼神，无奈地揉了揉鼻梁，“离那种男孩远点，我亲爱的妹妹。”  
Raven耸耸肩不置可否，她站起身：“我猜我不能参与问讯过程。”  
“对，你不能。但我们可以先一起去吃个午饭。”  
“不了，我得回去工作，只请了半天假，办公室离这里有点远。”  
“那么晚饭。”Charles微微噘起嘴，“我甚至不知道你在这里做什么工作。我没有你的联系方式，也不知道你住在哪里。你知道我的地址和电话，但你都没打算找过我。”  
“是你先抛下了我。你把我一个人扔给他们，自己一走了之。”Raven立刻回击，但她语气里的责备并不像她想得那么重。她叹口气，接过Charles的纸笔迅速写下自己的号码和门牌号，“你可以打电话告诉我餐厅地址。晚上见，Charles。”

-

Charles在外观察了一会儿，才推门进入审讯室。Lehnsherr安静地坐在椅子上，没有任何动作，直到Charles走进来才抬头看他。灰暗的光线透过高高的窗格照在Lehnsherr灰绿色的眼睛和颧骨处新鲜的淤痕上，作为一个宿醉一夜的人他看起来冷静清醒得惊人，但Charles注意到他眼下的暗影，拘留所的床铺大概不怎么舒服。

“早上好，我是Xavier探员。希望你昨晚睡得不错。”  
Lehnsherr的目光跟随他坐下：“谢了，不错，警官。外面的雨下得挺大，是吗？”  
Charles下意识理了下半湿的头发，“确实如此。”他翻开那叠档案，笔录只写了酒后因为口角引发肢体冲突，没有写具体原因。Charles有点好奇，眼前的年轻人看起来不像是个会热血上头朝陌生人挥拳的蠢货，不过有些人醉酒后完全是另一个人格。“你昨晚被拘之前在哪里？”  
他报了个酒吧名，在伦敦。“这些我都在昨天晚上和另一位警官交待过了。是出什么问题了吗？”  
Charles没回答他的问题：“那么前天晚上呢？”  
“一样，警官。唯一的不同是我前天在酒吧快活地待到了凌晨。”Lehnsherr示意自己的手铐。  
“从几点到几点？”  
“我记不清了，差不多7点到的酒吧，我猜离开大概在12点左右吧，喝醉以后还要记清楚这些细节真的很难。”Lehnsherr困惑地皱起眉。  
探员停了几秒，观察他的表情，“你认识Angel Salvadore吗？”  
他的眉头皱得更紧了，“没错。她是我的朋友。”  
“关于她，告诉我点你知道的事。”  
Lehnsherr紧绷起来，“她怎么了？警官？”  
Charles叹了口气，把笔放到桌面上，搭起十指，“有人报案说她前天晚上失踪了。对此你有什么能告诉我的吗？”  
Lehnsherr静静看了他一会儿，“您有烟吗，警官？”

Charles点烟的时候德裔男孩儿从睫毛下瞟了他一眼，他不动声色地收回手。“你们认识多久了？她在这里还有什么其他的亲戚或者朋友吗？”  
“一年多吧。她说她母亲小时候就去世了，在伦敦有个酒鬼继父，但从她14岁来这里以后就没联系过，不一定还活着。”Lehnsherr吐了口烟，他微仰着头，外面天色渐亮起来，光晕下他的眼神模糊不清，但Charles感觉得到他在上下打量自己。“她朋友不多，不是那种爱交际的人。不过我知道她最近有了个新室友，关系不错。”  
“她有和什么人保持亲密关系吗？”  
“就我所知，她是单身。”看到Charles的眼神，他笑起来，“不，不，我不是她的男朋友。我认识她是因为她在修车厂旁边的杂货店当收银员。她值白班的时候，我会在下班时顺路送她回家，除此之外没别的了。”  
“你是否知道……她有没有别的收入来源？除了收银员？”  
Lehnsherr抿起唇，打量着眼前的探员：“您已经知道了，不是吗？她每周有三天在地狱火工作，脱衣舞女郎。她这样的年轻女孩要存活下来不容易，警官。”  
“你知道她哪几天工作？”  
“是的，我也知道前天晚上她要上班。她是在那之前还是之后失踪的？”他问完之后又摇了摇头，“地狱火那帮人才不会为她失踪报警。是她室友吧。”  
Charles扬眉，“你挺聪明。有没有可能你在从伦敦回来后见过她？”  
“假如那天她没去工作，那就不太可能是我，警官。你可以去查，地狱火在考利商业街附近，我们两个去的酒吧离太远了。”Lehnsherr夹着烟的手放到桌面上，身体前倾，低声说，“一个在东，一个在西，它们不在一边。”  
他的脸离Charles很近，足够让后者看清他轻颤的睫毛，以及……眼下的黑色痕迹。Charles忽然反应过来。Lehnsherr眼下的黑色不是因为缺乏睡眠造成的黑眼圈，是眼妆的残留。  
“我得说，您有双漂亮的蓝眼睛，警官。”然而他的视线略微偏移，落在了Charles的嘴唇上。  
Charles眨了下眼，不置可否。Lehnsherr把烟凑到嘴边吸了一口，朝他勾起一个微笑。他拿着烟的手搭在桌上，无名指摩挲着桌沿的一处凹痕，缓慢地打着圈。现在Charles确定他笑容里的意味了，“我想，称赞一位警官并不违法。”  
“当然不。你现在拷着手铐只是因为你揍断了那个倒霉蛋的鼻子。”Charles看起来被逗乐了，他状若无意地舔了一下上唇，满意地捕捉到对面人的眼神，“你也不是第一个称赞我眼睛的人。事实上，如果你想知道的话，这主要归功于OCA2的基因，它也和你的绿眼睛以及红色胡子有关。伟大的基因变异，不是吗？”  
Lehnsherr古怪地看着他，半晌后在手边的烟灰缸里摁灭了烟头。“……确实如此。”  
Charles靠回椅背上，毫不掩饰笑意。他目光下移，发觉年轻男孩的手一直在微微发抖。Lehnsherr注意到他的目光，把手收回桌下，“突然听闻自己的朋友生死不明的消息，总有点紧张。”  
“可以理解。”Charles只是点点头站起身，“假如你想到任何有用的信息，请第一时间告诉拘留所的警员联系我。我会让人在你出去的时候给你我的联系方式。”  
“乐意效劳。Xavier警官。”Lehnsherr在他打开门的时候说，他看着Charles耸耸肩，“可否请您帮我个小忙？假如您还要去杂货店问询的话，请顺便告诉我的老板我只是因为意外情况不得不休两天假，没有酒精中毒也没有被呕吐物呛死。”  
“没问题。”Charles抬腕看了下表，又露出那种礼貌的，完美的微笑，“祝你有个愉快的一天。”

TBC


End file.
